Rowdyruff boys the story of three brothers
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: Set when the rodyruff boys were not created by Mojo Jojo or HIM but were simply adopted by Mojo after their mother was murdered by the boys abusive father;and Butch made a promise to his mother right before her death that he intends to keep that he'd protect them at all cost. Hope you enjoy please review boomer x bubbles M for medium sex and strong violence and coarse language
1. Prolog

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW STORY THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS THE STORY OF THREE BROTHERS ITS SET WHERE THE BOYS WEREN'T CREATED BY MOJO OR HIM BUT HAD PARENTS WHO DIED SO HERE IS THE PROLOG NOW R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

**PROLOG**

Three year old Butch looked in horror; as the man he called father, constantly beat his mother. Like he usually would but this time he constantly beat her up worst than usual; "I'VE FUCKING HAD IT WITH YOU BITCH DON'T FUCKING RUN FROM ME" he screamed since the cops had constantly been called on them, **BUTCH'S POV: **My mother grabbed hold of me my little brother Brick, and our baby brother Boomer who was only just learning to walk. (**QUICK A/N I'M MAKING BUTCH THE OLDEST BROTHER IN THIS) **She grabbed all three of us in a loving way knowing he'd probably kill her then he'd come back and kill us our own father would kill us; tears were stinging my little eyes, as she placed us in a closet; "Okay Butch sweetie i need you to be a big brave boy and look out for your brothers promise me you'll protect them" said my mother, "I promise mummy, but there's more than enough room for you" i replied as she kissed me Brick and Boomer's heads and locked us in leaving a note saying my babies are in here please save them; the key will be on my dead body since she'd taught me how to read at the age of two; since our father wouldn't find us and couldn't even read, as i looked through the key hole of the closet; and saw him armed with a butcher's knife; "Where are those little brats tell me and I'll let you live" i heard him growl; she only spat on him, and said "you'll never find them, after that he rolled her over forced her head up by her pony tail and placed the blade against her throat; "LAST CHANCE" he screamed; "Never" was all he spoke as he slashed her throat then left her to die on the floor, as she knew i would peek and smiled at me since he walked off and eventually succumbed to her wound and died of blood loss. I wanted to scream for help but i promised Mummy I'd protect Brick and Boomer, and that would give away our position. And break down the door; it was just a good thing that Brick and Boomer were asleep or they'd start crying which would also give away their position.

"I just lay down and went to sleep hoping that help would soon arrive; I woke an hour later to see the door open and A monkey standing over us; **(THIS IS ALSO SET JUST AFTER THE POWERPUFF GIRLS WERE CREATED BY PROFESSOR UTONIOM) **"Child I am not here to hurt you I am Mojo Jojo" he spoke; "Please sir help us i promised my Mummy I'd protect my brothers Brick and Boomer" i replied; "relax you shall come stay with me" Mojo replied; as we packed and Mojo held some kind of gun out the door in case our father came in, as we left and Mojo called the police and told them what had happened and he took us to his home; after a few days he injected us with a strange black liquid called Chemical X; he told us it would make us stronger, and once Boomer was old enough to go to the bathroom on his own and talk properly he told us to fight three girls named Blossom Buttercup and Bubbles and gave us the name the Rowdyruff boys and with that we were off.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S THE PROLOG DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE PS SORRY ITS A LITTLE RUSHED ITS 3 30 AM I'LL MAKE THE REST BETTER


	2. Chapter1

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER1 OF ROWDYRUFF BOYS THE STORY OF THREE BROTHERS ITS 12 YEARS AFTER THE PROLOG R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

15 Year old Butch was flying with his brother's 14 year old Brick and 12 year old Boomer through the streets of Townsville, **BOOMER'S POV: **I don't know why we fight the girls I've actually always respected them in fact i also really like Bubbles i think she's sweet and cute, i can't tell my brothers though they'd probably hit me and shout at me, which is bizarre because no matter how many times Brick treats me like shit; Butch gets pissed and usually defends me by screaming at me i know he's the oldest but still, my thoughts are cut off when Brick punches me for no reason, "Hey what the fuck was that for?!" I demand; "Because i could" replied Brick before being punched by Butch, "You okay Boomer?" he asks me, "I'm okay thanks Butch" i reply; "no problem" replied Butch. As the girls approach us, "can we help you stupid girls out?" Brick laughs; "We could ask you snot noses the same fucking thing" Buttercup laughs back; as Brick produces a bright red electric ball, "Brick stop!" Butch yells; but Brick doesn't listen as i could tell that it would skip Blossom and hit Buttercup and Bubbles and probably seriously injure them, as i couldn't take it anymore and pushed them out of the way and Brick threw the ball just as i had done that. And just as i predicted it missed Blossom by a long shot and exploded where Buttercup and Bubbles were; "Boomer what the fuck?" demanded Brick, "You want to go to jail for murder Brick i don't" i replied as Brick punched me so hard i flew back so far and hit my head on a building; END POV.

Boomer woke up on a bed he didn't recognise it had light blue sheets; "where am i?" Boomer asked himself; when someone opened the door and Boomer decided to play it smart and pretend to fall asleep; the person who walked it was none other than Bubbles Utoniom; who'd obviously known i was awake; "he-he you can stop pretending Boomer i know you're awake" said Bubbles as Boomer got up and rubbed her bandaged head; "oh god how long was i out wait where are we?" asked Boomer, "you're in our house and have been out for a good 3 days here drink this" replied Bubbles giving him a glass of water as he drank it; "wait i was out for three days?" asked Boomer, "Yes the professor said that you're very lucky to be alive that hit to your head almost killed you" replied Bubbles kissing his cheek; "the Professor?" asked Boomer, "he's our dad we just call him the professor" replied Bubbles; as Boomer sat up; as Bubbles sat next to him "thanks for saving me and Buttercup but why didn't you push Blossom out of the way?" asked Bubbles; "well i saw Brick aiming for you i knew he'd miss her by a long shot" replied Boomer; "ok why do you put up with them the way they treat you is horrible" asked Bubbles; "well Brick treats me like shit but Butch actually stands up for me and defends me" replied Boomer; "He does?" asked Bubbles; "yep" replied Boomer; "Boomer i have a confession to make" said Bubbles, "what's that?" asked Boomer. "Well I've always had feelings for you" replied Bubbles; Boomer smiled; "it's okay I've also always felt the same way" said Boomer, "you have?" asked Bubbles; "Yep" said Boomer; as Bubbles hugged him, Boomer was taken by surprise by this but hugged her back. MEANWHILE AT MOJO'S HOUSE Since Mojo was in prison again Butch was worried while Brick was just punching a boxing bag, "Dude it's been three days calm down by now he's probably dead" said Brick; "we don't know that and it's also your fault on what happened he jumped in the way to save them then you punched him!" yelled Butch; Brick also knew about the promise Butch made.

"Hey you're not the only one who misses her around her but it's been 12 years Butch! I'm sure she'd forgive you even if by some snowball's chance in hell that he survived he betrayed us for the enemy the fucking Enemy!" yelled Brick; causing Butch to punch him in the face. "If you remember It's not just Boomer I promised I'd protect i also promised her I'd protect the both of you Brick so don't you fucking dare bring that night up" yelled Butch putting on his Jacket; "Where are you going?" asked Brick; "I'm going to find our brother" replied Butch flying off, Butch was flying for a while when he saw Blossom and Buttercup patrolling the town, **BUTCH'S POV: **"Aw great i don't need this shit" i said to myself; as they approached obviously seeing me, "Butch where's Brick?" asked Blossom, "we had a fight have you guys seen Boomer?" i asked, "No" Blossom stoped Buttercup from saying anything, "Yea" replied Blossom, "what you have is he alright?" i asked in some kind of relief; "yes Butch our father the professor said he'll be alright but he's very lucky to be alive after hitting his head like that" replied Blossom. "Where is he?" i asked; "Bubbles is with him at home sigh follow us oh and Butch" replied Blossom, "yea?" i asked; "I'm taking you home but I'm also trusting you not to betray us" replied Blossom, "You have my word" i said; "right lets go" replied Blossom; "wait!" said Buttercup placing a piece of cloth and folded it over before placing it over my eyes, as they took me to their house once we got inside; they took it off my face; "I'm just so relieved that Boomers alive" i said; "Butch you seem to be the only one defending him Brick certainly doesn't?" asked Blossom, **END POV**. Butch hesitated; And closed his eyes and squinted; "It was about 12 years ago, Boomer wouldn't remember any of this he was still a baby learning to walk, you guys may think Mojo created us but that isn't true we had parents like regular children, but our father was abusive to our mother I'm the only one who can remember this very well because i was about three, Brick can remember some parts, he was only two, anyway one night; he came home drunk he'd also lost his job as a construction worker for failing a drug test; he was so angry, he took out on her he started beating her harder and worst than the previous nights, she grabbed us, and locked us in the closet; to protect us because he would've killed us; the last thing she did was kiss us tell us she loved us and, made me promise I'd always protect Boomer and Brick no matter what, she wrote this then locked the closet door and hid the key in her dress.

And taped it to the door he was too drunk to read and he couldn't read anyway; but i looked through the key hole, and saw him slowly walk up to her with a butcher's knife. He told her that if she told us where we were he'd let her live she refused to tell and spit on him; he asked again; she said no; he killed her; he slashed her throat; needless to say we stayed in the closet for about an hour until Mojo appeared he took us in fed and sheltered us; i kept the note" replied Butch handing them the note. **"My babies are in here please save them the key will be on my dead body" **"Oh Butch i never knew we're so sorry" said Blossom, giving back the note; "so where's my Brother? Oh please don't tell this to Boomer" asked Butch; "Bubbles room, she's been quite protective of him, I'm gonna let you in on a secret she has feelings for him, however she thinks she has us fooled and we promise we won't say a word" replied Buttercup after writing something down under the table and secretly passing it to me I placed it in my pocket; "Boomer has feelings for Bubbles and thinks we don't know" said Butch; "really?" asked Blossom, "yea" replied Butch; getting up; "her room is the first one on the right" said Blossom, **BUTCH'S POV: **Wow i can't believe how easy that was sharing my feelings with them maybe we shouldn't be enemies; i thought to myself before knocking on the door; "Yea?" asked Bubbles as i walked in, "what the hell?!" asked Bubbles, understandably scared; as i instantly threw both my hands up; "relax, i just came to see Boomer" i replied seeing him asleep the bandage wrapped around his head gently snoring, "How long has he been out?" i asked, "three days he regained consciousness about an hour ago but fell asleep we found him and brought him home; and the professor patched him up; he said he's very lucky he almost lost him a few times; "What?" i asked; "He almost died while the professor was patching him up" replied Bubbles; "wait where's Brick?" asked Bubbles; "we had a fight" i replied; "mind if i sit?" i asked; "sure" replied Bubbles.

As i took a seat next to my injured brother; who rolled over in his sleep; "the past three days even though he's been unconscious he's rolled over" said Bubbles, "he's always been like that" i replied; checking my phone. "Okay I need to be going" i said; "are you sure?" asked Bubbles, "Yea with Mojo in Prison for six months; it's my responsibility to keep the house clean and cook if i let Brick cook he'd probably set the place on fire" i replied flying off and going back home to find a grinning Brick; "So did you find his body?" asked Brick "he's alive the girls rescued him" i replied; "oh i guess i was wrong" said Brick as i scoffed and got started on dinner; "Dude i know Mojo is in prison, but why don't you ever let me cook while you're away?" asked Butch; "Because no offence Brick but you'd burn down the house" i replied continuing with dinner. **END POV, **MEANWHILE. Bubbles was sitting with Boomer, who'd just woken up; "Hey sleepy head" giggled Bubbles; "hey" replied Boomer sitting up; "Oh you should know your brother was here" said Bubbles, "they were i know i have a good relationship with Butch but not the best one with Brick" replied Boomer in a confused tone. "No it was just Butch, Brick wasn't here" said Bubbles; planting a cheeky little kiss on his cheek; "yea the Professor said that you were very lucky to live, he said that he almost lost you a few times" said Bubbles; "what?" asked Boomer, "it means you almost died" replied Bubbles; "wow" said Boomer, as he sat up; "I can't believe i was almost killed" he said again. "Yea it would suck" replied Boomer; as Blossom cooked Dinner since the professor was away for two weeks; and they had dinner, watched some movies then went to bed and Boomer and Bubbles once again had to go to sleep.

Except for Buttercup; who snuck out; and flew towards an ally way, where she waited a few minutes; until another dark green stream of light appeared; and Butch walked towards Buttercup who intern tackled him to the ground, "what the fuck is thi" Butch's words were cut off by Buttercup's mouth which she clashed against his; Butch returned the kiss. As they parted; Buttercup smiled, "I think I'm in love with you Butch Jojo" said Buttercup; "I think I'm in love with you too I always have been" replied Butch, kissing her again, "Are you saying you want a relationship?" asked Butch; "I can never get anything past you" replied Buttercup kissing him back; as they decided to walk hand in hand through the park.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THATS CHAPTER1 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	3. Chapter 3 chapter2

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER2 OF THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS STORY OF THREE BROTHERS ITS WHEN BUTCH AND BUTTERCUP; SPEND TIME TOGETHER AND THE GIRLS ARANGE FOR BOOMER TO ENROLE IN SCHOOL R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

Butch and Buttercup had been walking in the park for a good half hour. "Butch do you remember much about your mother?" asked Buttercup; "Well yea i remember a lot about her" replied Butch, "what was she like?" asked Buttercup "who my Mother she was a legend, the four of us would do just about anything together" replied Butch; "Brick wouldn't remember much and Boomer wouldn't remember her at all since Brick was two and Boomer was almost one" he said once more, "how old were you?" asked Buttercup. "I was about three" replied Butch; cupping Buttercup's chin staring at her beautiful green eyes that he loved so much; Butch planted a kiss on Buttercup's delicate lips. Who kissed back, as they continued the walk back until they reached the Utonium house where they kissed; "Okay just what the heck is going on you two?" asked Blossom; "We're dating" replied Buttercup; letting Butch in and taking him upstairs. And into her room; when the Professor finally allowed the girls to have their own rooms Buttercup got the one she'd shared with Blossom and Bubbles for so many years, so she got the one with the three windows; Buttercup kissed Butch with her tongue who in turn put his tongue in her mouth; Buttercup broke away only to close the curtains and locked the door, and walked back over to Butch and continued to kiss him, Buttercup moved her hand down to Butch's bulge; Butch griped Buttercup's backside; "I think we should wait since we just started dating i think we should wait a little before we jump into bed with each other" said Butch.

When Buttercup gave Butch those eyes, "i at least wanna taste you" replied Buttercup; "what're you gonna do get my arm and suckle my finger like an infant" Butch chuckled to show Buttercup he meant no offence; "oh not exactly" said Buttercup; Kneeling down and opening Butch's button and pulling down his pants, and boxers allowing his un erect circumcised cock to come out; Buttercup's eyes widened with excitement on how big he was; it was huge; Buttercup looked up at him to simile very briefly then taking his cock into her mouth and started to suck on it slow at first then she started sucking it faster and faster. Buttercup had never seen a cock before and she enjoyed having one in her mouth, she couldn't wait to taste Butch's cum; as she took it out to lick it from the base to the tip only to take it back into her mouth, Buttercup sucked on Butch for a good twenty minutes when she realised she wanted to taste Butch's cum in her mouth now, Buttercup had watched girls do this in porn before; as she moved her hands up to Butch's arse and pushed a finger inside his arsehole, "MMM" Moaned Butch shooting Jizz into Buttercup's mouth all the way down her throat; as Buttercup removed it from her mouth only to realise Butch wasn't quite done as he shot more jizz all over her face; "Oh Buttercup I am so sorry" said Butch grabbing some tissues and wiping her face down thankfully none of which had gotten in Buttercup's hair; "It's okay baby" replied Buttercup kissing Butch's cock. "I'll see you later" giggled Buttercup pulling Butch's pants up; "Were you just talking to my dick?" asked Butch; "Yep" replied Buttercup; hugging him, as Butch hugged him back; "Blossom and Bubbles are arranging for Boomer to go to school" said Buttercup.

"Really?" asked Butch; "Yep" replied Buttercup taking him over to her bed, "what a good idea, be good for him to learn his social skills. And Increase his self a steam" said Butch as he lay down next to her, Buttercup snuggled up to him. And kissed him Butch kissed back, as Buttercup knew since although she went further than kissing when she blew him. That he was still afraid to do more with her by touching her, Buttercup took his hand and guided it down before placing it on the bed, "keep it there and turn your head" said Buttercup, as Butch left his hand where it was and turned his head. As Buttercup got out of bed only to pull off her pants and panties then removed them from her feet then she removed her shirt and bra leaving her completely naked, then she hid her clothes pretending that she was fully dressed, as she climbed back into bed, "okay you can look again" said Buttercup covering her whole body until just her head was showing; as she took his hand and guided it down between her legs and released his hand when it reached her pussy, "I want you to finger me Butch Jojo" said Buttercup, as Butch started by pushing a single finger inside her, and begun to rub her as he proceeded to add a second finger, as he massaged Buttercup's snatch as he used more fingers, "Butch I'm about to cum" moaned Buttercup as Butch continued to massage Buttercup's snatch; as fast as he could, "OH FUCK!" moaned Buttercup squirting all over Butch's hand; then Buttercup snuggled up to Butch, "I love you" said Buttercup kissing his cheek, "i love you too" replied Butch as they both fell asleep. The next day Bubbles got up and walked into the hallway to see a shirtless Butch, "Morning" said Bubbles in a surprised tone, to see her boyfriend's brother she knew he wouldn't hurt anyone however she thought he'd left.

"Morning" replied Butch walking downstairs, as Buttercup emerged from the bedroom clad in a bathrobe; "Morning" said Buttercup; "Morning what was Butch doing here?" asked Bubbles; "he stayed the night" replied Buttercup as they walked downstairs made coffee and had breakfast as Bubbles walked back upstairs to see Boomer coming out of the bathroom; "Morning" said Boomer. "Morning you know your brothers here" replied Bubbles kissing his cheek, "Who Brick or Butch?" asked Boomer, "Butch Buttercup said he spent the night" replied Bubbles; as Boomer and Bubbles walked downstairs, "Morning" said Boomer, "Morning" replied Blossom, as Boomer went into the kitchen to see his older brother shirtless and drinking coffee; "Butch?" askedBoomer, "hey Boomer" replied Butch hugging his younger brother, who intern hugged back. As they talked for a while until Butch had to leave to make sure Brick hadn't burned down the house, the next day Buttercup was spending the night at Butch's and since, Blossom was out and it was the summer, Bubbles and Boomer were at the house on their own, as Boomer was still asleep and Bubbles was sitting next to him, **BUBBLE'S POV: **I was sitting next to Boomer who was still asleep and shirtless. He was actually quite muscular, and had pretty good abbs; as i placed my hand on his chest and felt his chest and moved it down and felt his abbs, 'I wonder how big he is downstairs' i thought to myself knowing Boomer was a pretty heavy sleeper, and this wouldn't have woken him, because i simply wanted one look, I'd probably just pull it out of the front of his pants; as i gently pulled the covers from him, and put my hands on his waistband and pulled the front of Boomer's boxers down, revealing his soft circumcised cock, which was pretty big; as i put it back in his pants and gave Boomer a kiss on the lips. Then i went into the bathroom and had a shower, as i flew into the bedroom, wrapped in a towel.

And i dropped it leaving myself naked, and dry; since my boobs were pretty good size too since I was a year older than Boomer, he was twelve and a half and i was thirteen and a half, since Boomer and i were the only ones home, and would be for a good few hours, i decided to slip under the covers and i didn't bother dressing. So i was still naked; as i purposely pressed my tits against Boomer's back while i cuddled him, since i wasn't always the sweet innocent Bubbles everyone thought i was; when i had time to myself I'd finger myself every chance i get to porn often guy on girl sometimes guy on guy, since i was a girl" so i wrapped my nude body around him, since we both slept on our sides. And Boomer had his back turned to me; as i decided to even place my hand on his crotch, and give his dick a good squeeze through his pants. I didn't give two shits if anyone walked in, i would let him fuck me in a heartbeat. I would happily suck his dick; too and love him jizzing down my throat i would swallow it all then get him to eat me out, well i would obviously take the pill when we fuck, because i didn't wanna get pregnant at thirteen and a half. But i would take the pill so that i could feel his hot jizz inside of me, and feel his bare dick inside my pussy. As i continued to massage him on the outside of his pants, it only took me like twenty seconds; to make him harden, as i slipped a hand down his boxers, and felt his stiff cock in my hand. And i started stroking it, until i felt pre cum leaking out of his tip as i licked it off my hand, it tasted so good; as i rolled him on his back and kissed his lips and pulled his boxers off completely. Before pulling him onto his back and rolled on top of him, and grinded my pussy on his cock but was mindful not to put it in because i wasn't on the pill I'd bought some a few days before when we first brought him in and knew he would recover.

As Boomer eventually woke up to me; "Bubbles, what're doing?" asked Boomer, "shh just relax Boomie" i replied, kissing him and continued to grind him, "mm you like that?" i asked; "answer me or I'm not gonna stop I'll even keep going after you cum" i told him, "okay i do like it but i didn't expect you to be like this i always thought you were innocent" replied Boomer, not complaining but still surprised; "Oh i act innocent around the professor and my sisters. However when I'm alone I'm not so innocent i even finger myself to porn" i giggled kissing him as he smiled and kissed me back; "he-he" i giggled going under the covers; and took him into my mouth and sucking him, once Boomer jizzed in my mouth, i swallowed, and kissed him, as Boomer, went under the covers and attempted to eat me out but i stopped him, "No it's okay Boomie because i know if we go any further I'll probably want you to fuck me, and I'm not on the pill" i told him, "but i will be tonight" i replied kissing him; "i love you" i said; "I love you too Bubbles" replied Boomer kissing her. **ENDPOV; **Meanwhile Blossom was on her way back from pokey oaks since she wanted to help get Boomer in rolled. When she ran into someone on her way home, "hey Bloss" said Mitch mitchilson; Blossom didn't really like Mitch nor did Buttercup and Bubbles didn't like him either, especially since when he was dating a new exchange student he'd constantly beat her every night; **BLOSSOM'S POV: **Once i heard Mitch approach i could easily tell that he was drunk; "what do you want Mitch?" i demanded. "I saw you and i thought i might let you ride the Mitch express if you know what i mean?" he chuckled; "Oh fuck off pervert!" i yelled and went to fly off, "oh no you don't" said Mitch quickly grabbing my foot and roughly throwing me to the ground, i tried to throw a punch, but he dodged and hit me, I didn't use my lasers because i didn't wanna kill or put him in the hospital, not that he doesn't deserve it. I just don't like the idea of killing or crippling; "Fuck you" i spat out, "Oh I'll be the one doing that" Mitch demanded, as he was trying to pull my clothes off since he'd pulled me behind the dumpster, "Scream and I'll kill you" he yelled pulling out a dessert eagle that was silenced too along with hollow point bullets, when a shadow appeared behind him, "what the fuck, get outta her looser" demanded Mitch not looking back, which was a bad idea seaming he was completely unaware on who he'd said that too.

He'd said it to none other than Brick Jojo, and Mitch did fear the rowdyruffs knowing full well they were, quite stronger than the girls, since whenever they'd fought the girls were only able to beat them at the last minute; "I strongly advise you take that back Mitchilson!" demanded Brick as Mitch turned to punch him, Brick dodged it and grabbed Mitch by the arm and twisted it around and snapped it; "ARG You broke my arm" said Mitch, trying to grab the gun with his good arm but Blossom grabbed it before he could. Brick punched him, "if i catch you attacking anyone like that again, I will do far worse than just break your arm, I'll put you in a fucking wheelchair for the rest of your life. AM I UNDERSTOOD?" shouted Brick; since there were crimes he was against such as rape domestic violence and child molestation well even some of the most notaries murderers were against child molestation, and hated paedophiles more than anything; as were his brothers. Mitch only nodded and didn't bother grabbing his gun, and ran off; "you saved me why?" i asked worried he was only doing this to have me to himself, "relax I kinda thought that well since Boomer and Butch gave up crime i thought i could too" replied Brick helping me up, "wait what about when you attacked Boomer, Brick you know the professor almost lost him at least three times while trying to operate on him" i told him, don't get me wrong i was grateful that Brick saved me i was surprised, "I know Butch told me, i do love my brother and i do feel terrible for what had happened, you were there you know it was completely accidental, don't you?" asked Brick; "Brick i know what happened was an accident, and please don't get me wrong i am grateful that you saved me from Mitch and if you loved Boomer why did you always pick on him like that?" i asked him, "it was to toughen him up, get him ready for in case well i don't think Butch would want me telling you-"Brick Butch told us, about when your mother was killed by your father, he asked us never to tell anyone especially not Boomer, but i had a feeling you'd already know" i cut him off, i was amazed when i saw tears, in his eyes, Brick Jojo was crying, "It's okay Brick" i told him placing a hand on his shoulder.

As i pulled him into a hug; "it's alright Brick" i told him before trusting him even more, and pressing my lips to his; as he returned the kiss and it wasn't forceful either, Brick stopped crying, "did you maybe wanna grab a cup of coffee?" asked Brick; "are you asking me out?" i asked him. "Yeah" he replied nervously; "yes I'd love to" i told him, as we went over to a cafe not before having to explain to a cop what happened with Mitch, who was put in a cast, and arrested; and due to his abusive history since he'd almost killed the girl he was with and tried to molest her four year old Niece; he was required to be in jail until he appeared in court since the first time he got lucky and was granted bail, but now, he wasn't; **ENDPOV **after a couple months the six were dating; and Mitch was sentenced to fifteen years in prison without the possibility of parole; Brick hadn't picked on Boomer in ages; and they thought they'd be happily together forever.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER2 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
